The Dream
The Dream is the 3rd episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} are screaming for help in a burning building; Ren shows up onto the scene and slams the Omnitrix, transforming into Heatblast Heatblast: Don't worry citizens, I'll save you! Man: He's back, he's come back for revenge!! Heatblast: Huh? Who?? Man: Him! turned around and was punched in the face by Vilgax; Heatblast climbs to the top of the building, jumps off the roof and slams Vilgax into the ground Heatblast: You thought, squid face. Vilgax: "morphs" Heatblast: What the- blasts his mana energy, sending Heatblast flying into the air then slams him down into the ground Heatblast: Gav, what's wrong with you? Gavin: ... Heatblast: The silent treatment, really? How mature. Gavin: ... Heatblast: Seriously, nothing!! morphs into his Omnitrix mash up, hybrid mutant and traps Heatblast with Stinkfly's goo Heatblast: Aw, gross! {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Ah geez. Gavin: "morphs" Ren: Why do you keep doing that? slams the Omnitrix, transforming into Way Big and lifts up his leg Ren: Aw man!!! Big's leg slams down onto Ren; Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak flies up to Way Big's fin and emits an energy beam, paralyzing Wig Big Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak: How ya like that, huh? Way Big: "roars" Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak: Oh, so now something comes out of your mouth. Gavin: Ren, you finally found you!! Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak: What the what!? Rae: We're so glad you're ok! Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak: I'm so confused, what's goin' on! Gavin: King Chadwick trapped you inside of a dream realm to pry the Omnitrix off your arm. Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak: He'll die trying. Rae: And we'll make that possible, Gav... Gavin: Expergiscimini horried hoc somnium, et accipe consilium rex Chadwick et percontantis studium eludere! wakes up, strapped down to a experimenting table; King Chadwick was holding a drill in his hand King Chadwick: You're awake, but how! Ren: I had a little help from an Anodite friend. King Chadwick: "groans" No matter, I'll still remove the Omnitrix from your possession. Chadwick slices Ren's arm off with the drill and removes the Omnitrix, placing it onto his own wrist King Chadwick: The power is mine! "laughs maniacally" {real world} XLR8: Sweet dreams, Chadwack. zooms off, leaving King Chadwick sleep peacefully; Tennyson HQ, Ren enters showing he's alright Rae: Thank god, you're ok. Gavin: I told ya it'd worked. Rae: Where is Chadwick, anyways? Ren: He's...someplace better for him. {dream realm} King Chadwick: I'm unstoppable!! Now, bow before me Tennyson child! Ren: I can't believe you did this to me! King Chadwick: I feel magnificent!!! Ren: If only this wasn't a dream. King Chadwick: What did you say? Ren: Oh, did you not know? In the real world, I put you to sleep and left, you don't really have the Omnitrix. King Chadwick: What!? Ren: Sweet dreams. King Chadwick: Curse you, Tennyson child!!!! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Forever Knights **King Chadwick *Vilgax (dream) *Gavin Levin (dream) *Diego (dream) Aliens Used *Heatblast *Ghostfreak (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak *XLR8 (cameo) Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes